


The Man In Red (Who Isn’t Santa)

by geeky_neanderthal



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Karedevil Squad Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_neanderthal/pseuds/geeky_neanderthal
Summary: Fic for a Karedevil Secret Santa on Tumblr!Matt comes to Karen and Foggy’s Christmas party late as always, and with more bruises and gashes than usual...Prompt: “I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass.”





	The Man In Red (Who Isn’t Santa)

Karen checked her watch as she paced back and forth. 4:45 pm. Matt and Foggy were coming in fifteen minutes. Shit, she thought. She dashed around, cleaning everything in sight. Karen was determined to make this a good Christmas for the three of them. They were all in a good place (especially her and Matt, who had been dating for a while now), and she didn’t want to mess that up. Besides, after all the chaos that had gone down this year, they deserved a break. Tonight, they were just going to drink Foggy’s eggnog (that was probably spiked with whatever alcohol he could get), open presents, and listen to christmas music while eating sugar cookies and thai food. 

Foggy was the first to arrive, three minutes early and with the eggnog. Matt wasn’t with him, but he was usually late. They put the eggnog on the table next to the cookies and talked for a bit. Half an hour passed, and it was now 5:30. Still, no Matt. They ordered thai food. Fifteen minutes passed and Matt was nowhere to be found. Where the hell was he? He had promised no vigilante business during Christmas, but she knew the chances of him keeping his promise were unlikely. Now she was starting to worry. Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. She opened it assuming her thai food had arrived, but was shocked at what she found instead. 

Her bloodied and bruised boyfriend stood before her, with a gash in both of his arms and a bruise on his eye, stomach, and shoulder. 

“Sorry I’m late I got caught up with stuff,” Matt said, trying to make it seem like his wounds weren’t too severe, with little success. He had a wrapped box and a small bag under his injured arm, which he put under Karen’s christmas tree. 

“Jesus! What happened to you?! You promised no Daredevil-ing on Christmas, Matt!” 

Foggy walked to where Karen was standing, looking Matt up and down before sighing, “Why am I not surprised by this. You just had to do it didn’t you?” 

“I know, I’m sorry I broke my promise but if you were there you would understand.” 

“Would we? Because last time I checked, it was pretty simple: you promised you wouldn’t do your vigilante shit today and you broke your promise.” 

Matt lowered his head, feeling a little guilty. He didn’t know what to say to them, and even if he did, he knew it wouldn’t make them feel better. 

“It’s fine, just come inside and clean yourself up, the food’s going to be here any minute.” She helped him onto the couch, stroking his hair. Foggy not-so-gently tossed him a bag of frozen peas to ice his wounds. There was tension in the room that even the cheery holiday music couldn’t hide. Foggy looked at Matt before rolling his eyes and going to the bathroom to look for gauze and tape, leaving Karen and Matt alone. 

“He’ll get over it soon, but he does have a point, you know. You were reckless and stupid.” Karen grabbed a cloth and dabbed at the cut on his cheek, cleaning it as gently as possible. 

“I know, it’s just…” Matt began. 

Karen grew agitated. “You couldn’t resist keeping the mask off? What, going around in a red suit made you feel like frickin’ Santa Claus?! Why did you do it anyway?”

He paused, before deciding to tell her, “The old lady who lives in the apartment below me was about to get mugged. Decided I didn’t want to leave her grandkids without a grandparent so…” 

“So you saved her.” Karen finished his sentence. Broken promise or not, it was a sweet thing to do, and she couldn’t deny it. 

“Well...you did a good thing today, and even if it’s not easy for Foggy and I to see someone we love hurt themselves…” her voice trailed off, and she shivered a little at the thought of it. 

Matt grabbed her hand affectionately, and comforted her before talking. “I protected someone the best I knew how tonight. I don’t want to apologize for that,” Matt started.

“I know,” Karen replied. She intertwined her fingers with his, and shyly looked down at the small cut on his leg. 

Matt continued, “But I know this was supposed to be a Christmas party for the three of us. Matt, Karen and Foggy, Daredevil not invited. So, I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted. And Foggy and I try to understand what being Daredevil means to you. Even when you’re late for Christmas dinner. This would all just be so much easier if you weren’t such a…”

“Stubborn ass?” Matt nodded, “Yeah, I know,” he chuckled. 

“Well, I was going to say hero, but I’ll take that too. But I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass.”

Matt seemed surprised that Karen said those words so easily considering how just a minute ago she was more than unhappy with him. But that didn’t stop him from saying it back without hesitation. 

“I love you too. And Merry Christmas, Miss Page.” 

Karen leaned in slowly and kissed him, trying to avoid the part of his lip he had busted. Her lips were gentle and warm and Matt felt himself sinking into the sofa and falling in love with Karen all over again. 

And just like that, their kiss was interrupted by a pillow being chucked at them. Foggy stood in the corner shyly and slowly approaching. 

“I overheard your conversation. I just wanted to say sorry for being such a Grinch,” he paused, before cheering up a little and continuing, “Now, if you too lovebirds will squish over, we can start watching Frosty the Snowman.” 

Matt chuckled and Karen squished over to leave room for Foggy on the sofa next to him, Karen now being cuddled into Matt’s arms. There were many other instances during the movie where Matt and Karen would start kissing again, but Foggy three a pillow at them every time. Even through all of that, Karen had got what she wished for: a relaxing, fun holiday. It was a Christmas miracle. All in all, this Christmas was Karen’s favourite by far.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was a little more than 1000 words but hope you liked it! <3


End file.
